Live In Love
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: Eighteen years after graduating from East High, our favorite couples are married and have their own children. Follow the kids as they deal with life as the next generation of Wildcats... Please R&R! Troyella Chaylor Zekepay Jelsi Ryessica
1. Introduction

**All of my other stories, except a select few, are going on a short hiatus. Sorry, but I just got this cute idea, so for the next couple of weeks I will only be working on this one and _Never Underestimate A Girl_ mostly, but others will be updated few and far between. Thanks!**

**Category: High School Musical**

**Rating: T**

**Couples: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi, Ryessica (Jessica, my character)**

**Summary: Our favorite couples are now married, and their children attend East High…some are even dating each other! They have other kids that aren't in high school yet that have smaller parts…of course, the parents are a major part, too! **

Families

The Bolton's:

_Troy Bolton- 36_

_Gabriella Bolton- 36_

_Jazzlynn Lyric Bolton- 16_

_Caydence Chrystienna Bolton- 16_

_Cashten Troy Bolton- 13_

_Graycei Paige Bolton- 6_

_Breckin Cruise Bolton- 2_

The Danforth's:

_Chad Danforth- 36_

_Taylor Danforth- 36_

_Micah Shayden Danforth- 16_

_Silas Parker Danforth- 14_

_Seth Thomas Danforth- 14_

_Castle-Lynn Ashleigh Danforth- 1_

The Baylor's:

_Zeke Baylor- 36_

_Sharpay Baylor- 36_

_Madison Desiree Baylor- 16_

_Austin Malychi Baylor- 16_

_Ivylin Lorraine Baylor- 12_

The Cross's:

_Jason Cross- 36_

_Kelsi Cross- 36_

_Briella Faith Cross- 16_

_Cecyliah Jayden Cross- 14 _

_Alessiah Bryaleigh Cross- 12_

_Schuyler Rhodes Cross- 3_

The Evans':

_Ryan Evans- 36_

_Jessica Evans- 36_

_De' Andrieyah Reachelle Evans- 16_

_Sheraya Noelle Evans- 13_

_Joshua Rhian Evans- 2_

Setting: Albuquerque, NM

**First chapter should be up either later on tonight or early tomorrow! Please review…go ahead, ask about the names, I know you want to!**


	2. Truth

**So yeah, some of you asked about the names…and that's good! Umm…so I guess I got them from the baby name books that I own just for stories…a couple of them are mixed, though. Like Cashten, for example. I found that on some website, and it is a mix of Ashten and some other name that I can't remember. Some have alternate spellings, cuz I'm just creative like that. Oh! And Sheraya, well, that's my name, except mine is spelled Sharayah. Thanks for asking!**

**Okay, so I forgot to mention which of the kids were dating which. I guess I should tell you. They are all friends, but here are the couples:**

**With Said Characters (not new):**

_**Jazzlynn Bolton and Micah Danforth**_

_**Caydence Bolton and Austin Baylor**_

_**Cashten Bolton and Ivylin Baylor**_

_**Silas Danforth and Cecyliah Cross**_

**With other characters:**

**_Seth Danforth and Morgan Deschanel_**

**_Madison Baylor and Nicholas Dawsen_**

**_Briella Cross and Zachery Christiansen_**

**_De' Andrieyah Evans and Logan McKinley _**

**_Sheraya Evans and Eitan DeForrest_**

**On with the story now!**

Chapter One: Truth…

It was almost midnight one Friday evening in late April. Jazzlynn Bolton was lying on her bed with her boyfriend, Micah Danforth, practically on top of her. They were making out, and they didn't realize how loud they were being until her bedroom door opened. They both looked up in horror, only to discover that it was Caydence, Jazzlynn's identical twin sister. Both girls looked like teenage versions of Gabriella.

"Will you two cut it? Mom and Dad are gonna hear you, and they won't be happy to see you two practically having sex in here. They won't let him stay here anymore," Caydence stated. Looking at Micah, who was a teenage replica of Chad (hair and all), she continued. "Especially since you are supposed to be in the guest room downstairs, Mr. Danforth."

"Cay, chill out. We're just kissing," Jazzlynn said.

"Yeah, and you looked like it too. Number one, both of you are almost completely naked, and number two, I think even the people in Australia can hear you. I'm sure that's exactly what Mom and Dad would have thought if they had come in instead of me, right? 'Oh, we're just kissing!' Yeah, right. Pathetic, that's what you are."

"Jazzy, I'm gonna go downstairs now. If you need anything, you know where to find me," Micah said, kissing the top of her head. He stood there in his boxers, trying to hide the bulge in his pants with his jeans and t-shirt. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you, too, M," she replied.

Micah headed for the door, and paused in the doorway when Caydence said, "Could you maybe hurry a little? Gosh. Can't a girl have a little respect in this house? And maybe next time you try to get some from my sister you could bring a condom." He sidled past her and quickly moved downstairs.

"Cay, you're so mean! How can you treat my boyfriend like that? You know how shy and sensitive he is!" Jazzlynn chastised her twin.

"I'm not the one who's gonna end up with a baby I don't want because I don't practice safe sex," Caydence announced, going down the hall to her own room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

In the master bedroom, Troy and Gabriella listened to the conversation between their daughters and their best friends' son. Gabriella rested her head against Troy's chest.

"Troy, should we talk to them?" she asked, motherly concern in her voice.

"The girls?"

"No, Jazzy and Micah. They shouldn't be having sex at all. They're only sixteen!"

"Yeah, but in the morning. Right now, we have some other business to take care of," Troy said, kissing her neck.

"Troy, you know how much Caydence hates being interrupted with our…intimate relationships," she said, smiling.

"She'll get over it. I'll just ask her where she thought she came from. It works every time."

"Troy…she needs some sleep. What with her failing more than one subject at school, her little drinking problem…she needs to get her life back on track. She's off to a good start. We don't need to ruin it now."

"I guess you're right. But I still think we can-"

"No, Troy. As much as I want to…no. We can't do this to her."

"But then I'll be the one suffering."

"Oh, you big baby. Do you need a bottle to suck on?"

"No, but I could use one of these," he said, putting his hand up her nightshirt and resting on her bra.

She pushed it off. "Go to sleep, Troy," she mumbled before falling into a deep slumber. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Sweetheart," he said before wrapping his arm around her and closing his eyes.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next morning, Jazzlynn found Micah in the kitchen, attempting to make breakfast. He had pancakes, bacon and eggs all on the stove at the same time. She started to laugh.

"Baby, you're not supposed to have all three going at the same time! You're gonna end up burning it!"

"But-"

"I'm sure Aunt Taylor would appreciate that at your house," she said, referring to his mother, whom she calls Aunt Taylor because they're so close.

"My mother? Are you nuts? She'd be having a complete heart attack right now if she even caught me in the kitchen alone! I…I just wanted to do something special for you and your sister because of what went on last night."

She just shook her head, smiling. "Micah, you don't have to do anything for her. She just kind of overreacts to everything since, well…her problem."

"I know…Jazzy?" She looked up at him. "Do you really think they could hear us in Australia?"

"Huh? Oh! No, I think she was exaggerating…but there's no harm in finding out…" she replied, giving him a "bad girl" smile.

He smiled back and they headed up to her room. They had gotten as far as they had the night before when the door opened again. Not bothering to see who it was, Jazzlynn said, "Caydence, do you have to do that _every _time we get to the good part?"

"First of all, I'm not Caydence. And we need to talk. All of us," Troy said to his daughter. Jazzlynn felt like dying right then and there when she saw her parents in the doorway. She had never even dreamt that they would catch her doing_ anything_ bad, let alone having sex with her boyfriend!

She and Micah got up and (after getting some clothes on) followed Troy and Gabriella downstairs and out the back door to the table next to their pool.

"There. Now we have some privacy. Let's talk. Who wants to go first?" Gabriella said.

No one said anything until Troy started in on his lecturing. "You two need to slow down here and think about the consequences of your actions. What if you were to get pregnant?"

Jazzlynn and Micah just sat there.

"I'll ask again. What if you got pregnant, Jazzlynn?"

She felt a lump in her throat, not because he was yelling at her, but because there was nothing they could do about it. It had already happened. They just hadn't gotten to tell anyone yet. And she knew it was going to come out at some point in this conversation. Micah reached across the table from underneath it and squeezed her hand.

"Let's face it. You don't know, right? You have no idea what you would do with a baby," Troy said.

She knew it was now or never. She took a deep breath.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant," she said, so softly that he barely heard her. He just sat there for a moment, letting the reality settle in. Before she even let him start yelling again, she stood up and ran into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Micah sat there uncomfortably. He was the one that was gonna get blamed, he knew it.

_Well, this is awkward, _he thought, feeling both of her parents looking at him. His first instinct was to run. That's what he had always done before. But this was different. He had to take responsibility for his actions. They were, after all, Uncle Troy and Aunt Gabi, the grandparents of his child. He was going to be a father soon.

"Um," he stated. "Look, I'm sorry I got your daughter pregnant. We really didn't mean to…I mean, we really didn't think…I don't know what I mean, but what I do know is that you can do whatever you want to me. Just don't hurt her. It's not her fault. Please. I love her, and I'm gonna do whatever I can to make it right. I know we were wrong, but we didn't think it mattered…since you know, we were already pregnant and…" he paused before he said something really stupid. Tears were forming in his eyes, and he was trying to hold them back. "I…"

He couldn't hold them in any longer. He felt Gabriella's loving and forgiving arms wrap around him and try to comfort him. He hugged her back, trying to act like an adult. Uncle Troy was right. He wasn't ready for this.

Troy stood up and went into the house before he let it out on his best friend's son. He went up to his and Gabriella's room and picked up the phone. Angrily, he dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Chad, it's Troy. I need you and Taylor to come over. Now," he said, trying to keep his cool.

"Hey, Man, what's wrong?"

"YOUR SON got MY DAUGHTER _PREGNANT_!" he yelled into the phone before slamming it down. He dropped his head into his hands and started to cry. That's when he looked up and saw the rest of their children standing in the doorway with wide eyes. Caydence was holding Breckin, and Cashten and Graycei stood next to her. They went in and sat next to their father to hear the story.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

At the Danforth household, Chad just stared at the phone. He must have heard him wrong.

"Chad, what is it?" Taylor asked from her side of the bed. She rested her hand on his bare back.

"Tay, we need to go over to Troy and Gabi's. I'll let them explain," he said, standing up and getting dressed. Taylor did the same before gathering up the rest of their children and getting them ready.

"Mom, we haven't eaten breakfast yet," Silas complained.

"We'll stop at McDonald's on the way there. Get your sister, Seth," she replied, looking at her identical twin sons.

Soon they were eating their breakfasts in the car, with Castle sucking on her bottle. When they arrived at the Bolton's they found Gabriella and Micah sitting in the living room talking. Troy came downstairs, followed by a shivering Jazzlynn. After they had sent Seth and Silas off to find the other kids with their baby sister, Micah and Jazzlynn spilled the whole story from beginning to end.

By the time they finished, everyone in the room was crying except for Troy and Chad. They both looked at each other, knowing the punishment they would have to use. Chad nodded.

He stood up, grabbed his wife and other children, and said to Micah, "Come on, we're going home. You'll receive the rest of your punishment there."

Micah willfully got up and headed towards the door. Troy and Gabi had gone into the kitchen to talk, and he looked back at Jazzlynn. "I love you, Jazzy," he mouthed. He held up his cell phone, indicating that he would call her, and then he was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**I hope you liked it, and I know I have to quit writing stories in which teenagers get pregnant, but it'll take some work. Please review! **


	3. And Consequences

**Thanks for reviewing the first chapter! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Two: …And Consequences

After Micah left, Jazzlynn had gone up to her room to "think" about her actions. Troy and Gabriella hadn't given her her punishment yet, but she knew it was going to be more than getting grounded from television for a week.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door. Her mother's head peeked in, and she came in with her husband behind her. They sat down on Jazzlynn's bed. She couldn't look up at them. She knew they were disappointed in her.

"Jazzlynn, we've decided that you are going to go to teen pregnancy classes two times a week until the baby is born. With Micah. You both need to learn the consequences on your own, so this is your only punishment, but remember, it will come in time. The effects of your actions will catch up with you once the baby comes. It will need a lot of attention."

Jazzlynn nodded, tears in her eyes. She picked up her phone to call Micah. He answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

By this time, her parents had left the room. "Micah, we have to go to classes twice a week," she said to him.

"I know, Jazzy. I got more than that. I have to baby-sit my baby sister every day until our baby comes."

"Well that sucks," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"I can help you if you want me to," she offered, hoping that it would get her out of the house and with her boyfriend at least once a week, almost alone. She looked at the picture that was on her desk. It was of the two of them, and they looked so happy. She picked it up to examine it better. She started to wonder what their child would look like.

"Jazzy?"

"Oh, huh?"

"Uh, I asked you if you wanted me to come pick you up tonight so we can watch Castle."

"Yeah, sure…what time?"

"Around seven, I guess…I'm gonna take her to Chuck E. Cheese for awhile."

"Sounds like fun. I'll be ready."

"Wear comfortable shoes. She's only one, after all. She's gonna be running around like crazy."

"Will do. Bye, Micah."

"Bye, Sweetheart."

As soon as she hung up, she looked in her closet for what seemed like forever. She finally decided on her pink shirt with hearts and her favorite jeans. She slipped on her Skechers sneakers, grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

Troy saw her and said, "Where are you going, Jazzy?"

"Micah wants me to come help him baby-sit his sister. That's part of his punishment and I offered to help. We're taking her to Chuck E. Cheese."

"Have fun," her father called after her when she saw Micah's car coming up the street and went out the door.

"Thanks, Dad. Bye."

Troy watched her go. His baby girl was having a baby. A tear slid slowly down his cheek. Gabriella came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"She's gonna be okay, Troy," she said quietly.

He sure hoped so.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

At Chuck E. Cheese, Micah ordered a pizza while Jazzlynn played with Castle-Lynn. They had already played for awhile, so they figured that they would eat and go back to the Danforth's, where they would be alone. Chad and Taylor had taken the twins out for awhile.

While they ate, Castle drank her juice out of her sippy cup and ate her banana slices and animal crackers. At one point, she started to cry. They couldn't get her to stop, so they left. She fell asleep in the car on the way home.

At Micah's house, they changed the baby's diaper and put her down for a nap. When they had gotten her to sleep, they went to Micah's room.

"So…about our baby…" Micah began.

"Micah, I don't want to talk about it," she said, tears forming in her eyes. She tried not to let them fall, but she couldn't hold them back. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sweetheart, it'll be okay. I promise. I don't know how, but it will."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, and pressed his lips up against hers. She turned the simple kiss into a passionate one, but before they could have sex, Castle started to cry.

Micah groaned and put his pants on. He headed for the baby's room. Man, just when it was starting to get good.

Little did he know, this was only the beginning of their rough lives. It was only going to get harder.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

That night, after Micah had taken her home, Jazzlynn went swimming with her sister. They wore matching paradise bikinis, and you could only tell them apart because Jazzy's stomach was starting to swell a little.

"Caydence, can I tell you a secret?" she asked.

Caydence nodded, swimming closer so she could hear without their parents hearing.

In a barely audible whisper, she said, "Cay, I'm scared."

Caydence wrapped her arms around her twin, and they both started to cry.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Meanwhile, Micah lay in his bed, thinking. He should have been more responsible. Maybe if he had, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant. A tear slid down his cheek, and he finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

**I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be longer, and it will have other characters in it. To see Jazzlynn's outfit and she and Caydence's matching bikinis, please check out the pictures in my profile! Please give me some reviews!**


	4. We're All In This Together

Thanks for reviewing, guys! I hope you like this chapter! After this one, the next few will be the other kids, just because I feel like it!

Chapter Three: We're All In This Together

Early the next evening, Troy was sitting on the couch with Gabriella when the doorbell rang. He looked out the window to see who it was, and when he saw that it was Micah, he turned to look at his wife.

"It's her boyfriend," he said, sounding slightly angry.

"Troy, his name is Micah, and he's the son of our best friends. Yes, he's Jazzy's boyfriend, and yes, he got her pregnant, but we can't just push him away. We have to let them learn the consequences of their actions. If we keep him away from her, they'll never get married or anything," Gabriella replied, standing up and wrapping her arms around him. Sighing, Troy opened the door.

"Uh, hello, Sir," Micah began. "Ma'am. Um, is, uh…is Jazzlynn here?" he continued nervously.

Troy just stared at him, and Gabriella nudged her husband in the arm. "Yes, she's upstairs with Caydence," she said for him.

Micah squeezed past his girlfriend's parents and looked back at them curiously before he headed upstairs. He knocked quietly on Jazzlynn's door. "Jazzy?" he called.

Caydence opened the door. "You just think you're so special, don't you? My sister is a wreck because of you," she snapped.

"Wha-" he began before Jazzlynn appeared at the door.

"Caydence, will you leave him alone? I'm fine," she said to her twin. To Micah, she said, "Don't mind her, she's just jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Caydence screamed. "You honestly think I'd rather be pregnant and ruin my life than have what I have?"

At that, tears formed in Jazzlynn's eyes. She pulled her boyfriend into her room and slammed the door shut. She leaned against Micah and cried. "Why, Micah, why? Why us?"

"I don't know, Jazz."

They sat together on her bed and cried. Out in the hallway, Caydence listened to them. Maybe she had gone too far. She hadn't meant to make them cry. She had only meant to make a statement. She reached up and knocked on the door.

"Jazzlynn, Micah, I'm sorry," she called through the door. "I'm so sorry!"

There was no answer. She finally gave up and went to her own room.

She picked up her cell phone and called her own boyfriend, Austin Baylor. He was of a mixed background, with his father Zeke being dark skinned and his mother Sharpay being white. As the phone rang, she wondered if her niece or nephew would have the same beautiful caramel-colored skin as her boyfriend, since Jazzlynn was white and Micah was dark.

"Hello?" she heard Austin ask.

"Hey, baby," she said.

Surprisingly, he didn't sound too happy to hear from her. "Oh, hey. I just heard about your sister and Micah," he said flatly.

"Austin, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wondered why _you_ didn't tell me yourself instead of Seth."

"Seth told you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, he and Silas told me last night."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you something that wasn't our business, Austin," she snapped, growing angry.

"Cay, I didn't mean it like that," he said.

"Sure you did. And don't call me until you're ready to apologize to me for being rude and them for being so stupid," she said, slamming the phone down, causing her poster of Vanessa Hudgens, her idol, to fall off of her wall with a loud thump.

A few minutes later, Troy and Gabriella came upstairs to see what all the slamming was. After awhile, they had everyone gathered in the living room.

"Guys, we can't be mad at each other," Troy began. "We need to get along right now. Yes, we're all a bit irritable, but we're all in this thing together, and we need to let whatever happens happen. Okay?"

One by one, each family member, including Micah, began to nod. Everything was going to happen the way it was meant to happen, and that's just the way life was going to be.

**I hope you liked it! I know it was a short chapter, but I felt like that was a good place to end, so don't hurt me! LOL! Please review! **


End file.
